


Blood Pining: The Smutilogue

by orphan_account



Series: Blood Pining [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Demons, M/M, Mirror Sex, oral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo turns his partner Tsukishima into a demon, and then some smut ensues.There's lots of blood and biting.





	Blood Pining: The Smutilogue

**Author's Note:**

> People asked me to turn my fic [Blood Pining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12329301) into a series, I did but this ended up being mostly smut. Enjoy <3

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo placed a hand on the top of Tsukishima’s head, his cold skin rubbing against his body heat as he helped Tsukishima off the desk.

Tsukishima stood up on his own two feet again, the room felt like it was spinning as he came to and glanced at the full length mirror on the other side of the room. 

Kuroo’s penthouse was dark and bloody, just like he expected it would be. With only minimal light coming from the overhead bulbs. Tsukishima stood in the bedroom with Kuroo, with dark walls and red accents, blood, covering everything, even the maroon color of the sheets resembled blood.

Tsukishima stared at himself in the mirror through crimson eyes, a handprint in a similar shade decorating the reflective surface next to him. Kuroo had been kind enough to let him borrow one of his robes, the dark red complimenting his pale skin and light hair, with two horns sticking out from the top of his head as he saw Kuroo’s reflection peering at him through the mirror.

He reached his hand out to touch Kuroo, a slight sharp, prickly sensation as their fingers met, like electricity running through them, connecting them, and Tsukishima felt his fingers turn cold as ice. 

It was strange to think that only an hour ago Tsukishima was a normal human, someone with a job and a life. Now the creature that stood before him was foreign and unfamiliar. The same face but everything else seemed different, the horns, the color of his eyes,  _ the teeth _ . Tsukishima didn't recognize himself anymore. 

_ He had truly become a demon. _

“I look almost the same, but with different eyes and horns. When I touch my skin I feel cold, but inside I feel hot.”

“Yeah, you get used to that.” Kuroo laughed, placing his arm around the blond as he got Tsukishima’s attention. His long nails a comforting touch as he rubbed them along Tsukishima’s exposed neck. It gave him the endurance to look down at his own emitting from his hand. 

They were pitch black and just like Kuroo’s. Tsukishima couldn't resist the urge to run them along his arm to see how they felt. Sharp and pointed, like thorns rubbing against the tender flesh. It felt good in a sadistic sort of way, and Tsukishima only stopped when he felt Kuroo’s lips place a tender kiss along his cheek.

“Plus, you look excellent in red, babe. Though, you’d also look excellent wearing nothing at all.” A coy smirk appeared on Kuroo, with him pulling away and giving Tsukishima the space to process everything. 

It had only been a little over a week since the events of the party Nekoma was hosting, with Tsukishima willingly making the choice to choose getting caught by Kuroo instead of returning back to headquarters. He spent a couple days living with him, getting used to what it was like to ‘live the demon lifestyle’ as Kuroo called it, but now it was time to take the next step. 

With that, they both made the choice for Tsukishima to turn into a demon. It was better for everyone, and after the little bit of initial pain, Tsukishima found himself liking this new side of him.

“Is that a way of telling me you’d like to have sex?” Tsukishima turned his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he eyed Kuroo, who was now sitting on the bed, still with that same smirk and flirty expression.

“Maybe.” Kuroo winked, and even as a demon, Tsukishima didn't fail to feel a tingling sensation run down his spine. 

He could feel an overpowering sense in the pit of his stomach, churning and making heat rise within the blond. It was like there was this voice in his head filling him with this desire of hunger, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as he stared at Kuroo.

“But you know what the best part about being a demon is?” Kuroo asked, his voice innocent as he ran his nails over the edge of his bangs. Tsukishima waited curiously for an answer. “It’s the teeth.”

Kuroo rose off the bed, walking over to the blond and showing off his pointed chompers. They resembled vampire fangs but more deadly, and Tsukishima could already imagine his tongue running over those teeth as they shared a kiss, or those teeth scraping up against his skin as Kuroo held him pinned to a wall, the two of them covered in blood. 

Was a really high sex drive also apart of being a demon?

“Is that your way of telling me you want to bite me? Or would you rather have me bite you?” Tsukishima didn't know where this new mode of dominance came from, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

He leaned his body weight forward, placing one hand on his hip and pointing the other at Kuroo, making the bed-headed man take a step back. It was a weird feeling Tsukishima had never experienced before, a sense of power rushing through him as he felt Kuroo let him take control for a mere second. 

Unlike when he had been a human, Tsukishima could feel his blood boil in the best way possible, his eyes locking onto Kuroo as he wanted to devour him, but more than that, he also wanted to be devoured by him.

He pressed a hot kiss onto Kuroo’s lips, their tongues clashing against one another as a erotic moan erupted from Tsukishima’s mouth, sending a vibrating sense through the blond. Tsukishima let himself pull away after seconds, receiving his first taste of Kuroo as a demon, but he definitely wanted more.

“If you feel like you’re up for it.” Kuroo smirked, letting himself take control now as he took a step forward, pinning Tsukishima against the blood covered wall. “Normally most people aren't up to something so  _ fierce _ right after being transformed. Do you think you can handle it, little kitten?” Kuroo teased, grabbing a fistful of hair as he leaned Tsukishima’s head back.

His words shook him to the very core as Tsukishima struggled to remain composed. There was something so enticing about being held by a demon. With a hot sensation running through his body as Tsukishima let that red robe he was wearing fall to his waist. He was going to be damned if he let Kuroo have all the fun.

“Try me.” His tone was harsh, eyes like daggers piercing through Kuroo as he moved himself forward, wrapping his long, pale legs around him.

Tsukishima didn't waste time going for the lips, pressing deliciously against Kuroo’s, using his hands to pull the bright red garb off of Kuroo’s shoulders. His mouth came up and made contact with the skin of his neck. Tsukishima’s tongue ran over the smooth flesh once or twice in long, slow movements. 

He could feel Kuroo’s hands on him, pressing firmly into his skin as Tsukishima purred out in a passionate groan, heat rising in the pit of his stomach as he let Kuroo roam around his body, letting the bedhead do whatever he wanted to him. With one on his back and the other slowly making its way up his thigh, nails pricking his skin in a satisfying sensation.

It didn't take much until there was a little bit of blood, not a whole lot, but enough where a little splatter trickled onto Kuroo’s shoulder, and Tsukishima could taste a metallic scent as he pulled his mouth away. 

He stabled himself in-between the wall and Kuroo’s body, taking his arm up and wiping away the blood as he gasped for air. His body felt hot to the point where he could feel exhaustion creeping up onto him as he placed his feet back on the ground. He let himself relax for a moment before Kuroo continued.

“Shall I keep going?” 

Tsukishima arched his back as Kuroo placed his lips along his neck, his body shivering as light flicks of the tongue coated his skin. Kuroo teased his teeth there for a minute, rubbing them along the flesh before taking a small bite. A moan escaped him as Tsukishima flushed a bright shade of red, and he knew far too much that Kuroo liked the sound of that.

He could feel his skin heat up as the sharp chompers pulled away, Kuroo going back to licking over the newly formed wound he just created. His tongue was smooth and wet as Kuroo went back forth between licking and pressing soft kisses, moving his head from the neck to the collarbone as Tsukishima exhaled slowly. His legs shaking as he braced himself further against the wall and tried his best to conceal a moan through his lips. He guessed even demons had their weaknesses every now and again, and for Tsukishima, one of those weaknesses was definitely Kuroo’s mouth.

“Shall I give you the full package?” Kuroo pried, releasing his mouth off of Tsukishima’s skin, he turned his head and caught a brief glimpse of the now cherry colored place on his neck in the mirror. An embarrassed blush as Kuroo prepared to get down on his knees, and Tsukishima had yet to even process what he said.

“Full - full package?” Tsukishima breathed out through, bright red eyes widening as Kuroo trailed those nails of his along Tsukishima’s stomach. In return Tsukishima could feel himself digging his own nails into the wall, leaving scratches along with those bloodstains. 

“As a new demon there’s probably a lot about your new body that you don’t know about, certain things you can do, certain noises you can make, and certain  _ parts _ about your body that are different. Your senses are stronger, and I could show you just how strong, I could make a mess of you, if you like?” Kuroo dragged his nails over Tsukishima’s body in a circular motion, starting with the chest and working his way down, not passing up the opportunity to rub the tips of Tsukishima’s nipples.

His fingers were cold, which did nothing but send a chilling sensation over Tsukishima. That flushed color now travelling all the way down his neck as Kuroo did his best to give each of the now erect buds attention. For a moment Tsukishima thought Kuroo was going to place his lips around them, licking over them the way he did his neck a few minutes prior, flicking and sucking them until Tsukishima was left writhing with pleasure, but he didn't. 

Instead, Kuroo ventured further south, touching his stomach and pushing the bright red robe onto the floor, letting his hands run over Tsukishima’s thighs before stopping at the bulge forming in his boxers. He could see that mischievous look in Kuroo’s eyes, and in the heat of the moment Tsukishima wanted nothing more than for Kuroo’s mouth and sharp teeth to press bites and kisses along his thighs. 

Tsukishima was a demon, and the urge to pull Kuroo off of his knees and kiss him violently was strong, but the urge to submit and see what these ‘stronger’ senses were and how Kuroo could make him feel was stronger.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what? Yes to showing you what these new senses are? Yes to making you a mess? Yes to showing you all of the new parts of your body? I need specifics, Tsukki. You wouldn't want me to guess because I might get it wrong, wouldn't I, kitten?” Kuroo reached his hand up and ran it along Tsukishima’s leg, starting at the knee and working his way upwards until he got to the point where the boxers met with the skin. 

He lifted Tsukishima’s leg off the floor, placing it on top of his shoulder as Kuroo’s tongue licked a sloppy line back and forth. The saliva started to make a trail as Tsukishima writhed in desperation. He wanted more than just a lick, he wanted his lips, his teeth to be on him, sucking him, biting him. Tsukishima wanted more of Kuroo. And there was no doubt Kuroo knew that as he grinned up at him. 

Kuroo was such a damn good tease. 

“Y-yes-” Was all Tsukishima was able to make out, but he knew repeating himself wouldn't satisfy him or Kuroo as the bed-headed man licked his tongue back across the same leg.

“Yes to what, Tsukki?”

“Yes to everything. Make me - make me a mess, show me what it means to be a demon.”

“Hmph.” A satisfied noise came off Kuroo as he stopped, releasing his mouth from Tsukishima’s body for only a minute. 

He locked eyes with the blond and it was as if he was warning him, telling him to prepare himself. Tsukishima forced himself to swallow as he tried to calm himself, though they both knew that wasn't going to work.

Tsukishima’s skin was still wet, tender from where Kuroo had spent the past few moments licking. There was something about wet skin that felt so much more delicate when Kuroo sunk his teeth into it, those chompers feeling like a slight pierce as Tsukishima gasped. Though outside of the initial pinch, Tsukishima didn't feel much.

They weren't vampires, and in no way was this meant to be slow and romantic. It stung, and Tsukishima knew the feeling of Kuroo’s hot breath beating down on him as a small line of blood dripped down wouldn't leave him for days. 

Kuroo released his teeth not long after sinking them in, returning to a regular lick as he caressed his tongue across the pale, blood stained flesh. Tsukishima could feel him bite down on another spot, this one a few inches northern, close to where the his boxers cut off. This time Kuroo didn't break the skin, just using his teeth to bite down hard enough to where Tsukishima would feel it. And oh boy, did Tsukishima feel it. 

“Kuroo! Fuck!” Tsukishima cried out, moving one of his hands that was still scratching patterns up and down the wall and entangling it in Kuroo’s hair, being mindful of the horns that were inhabiting the top of his head.

“Does it feel good, Tsukki? I haven't even done anything sexual yet. I bet I could make you come with just licking and biting you. Would you like that? Or would you rather I give you something that felt even better?” Kuroo finally released whatever control he had over Tsukishima’s leg, letting it fall back onto the floor and join the other one in a shaking mess as he smirked. 

Tsukishima knew very well what it was that he wanted, but he knew the odds of getting his mouth to cooperate with saying it was going to be a struggle. 

All Tsukishima could do was nod his head in a weak motion, fighting the urge to breathe anything out at all through gravelly moans. He tilted his head to the side and looked towards the bed, doing his best not to get a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The last thing Tsukishima wanted to see was the complete wrecked look of desperation through his own half lidded eyes. 

Kuroo must have caught on where he was looking, because in a matter of seconds he was grinning, pulling Tsukishima’s face back over onto him.

“Oh no, I don’t think the bed will be a very good option for tonight, you’ll see.” Kuroo winked, pulled Tsukishima’s boxers down and returned to his knees.

Their eyes locked and Kuroo placed soft, gentle kisses on Tsukishima’s growing erection. The feeling of pleasure mixing in with the feeling of subtle pain as Kuroo bit down on him and drew blood, an icy chill running through him as Tsukishima moaned and the crimson color dipped down his leg.

Was this a demon thing? Or just a Kuroo thing? Either way, Tsukishima wasn't complaining as his cheeks began to flush again.

“Fuck, Tsukki! You’re this hard already? Was my biting that good? Or is your body just that sensitive? Shall we find out?” Kuroo grinned, and without saying another word, he brought his head down and placed his lips around Tsukishima’s tip.

“Hrhh.” Tsukishima didn't know what he was expecting, it wasn't the first time he had gotten a blow job before, giving or receiving, but the sensation that ran through his body felt foreign.

It was both hot and cold, tingling as Kuroo released his mouth with a  _ pop _ and his tongue licked a solid line down Tsukishima’s shaft, making the blond tremble at his very touch, or in this case, lick.

Kuroo returned his mouth onto Tsukishima’s cock, encasing it around more than just the tip, moving his head back and forth in slow motions as he never once broke eye contact with Tsukishima. He spent the whole time smiling at him, making sure the other man was satisfied as each new bob of his head got quicker than the last. Tsukishima’s red flush flowing all the way down to his neck as he tried to contain the rest of his moans.

Tsukishima entangled a hand into Kuroo’s hair, feeling the mess of bed head between his slim fingers as he reached down and placed his other hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. He arched his back as he bit down on his lip, tears swelling in his eyes. 

He scratched a line along Kuroo’s shoulder as they locked eyes, Kuroo smiling as an intense amount of pleasure came over Tsukishima. It was to the point where he didn't know what to do with himself, feeling the heat rise within him as Kuroo’s mouth moved faster and faster. Kuroo had an expression like he was asking him if he was satisfied and Tsukishima looked away from him, staring at the mirror.

There was a mixture of pleasure and shame on his face, his deep red eyes leering at himself and then at Kuroo. His head moving back and forth as his hands reached around and grabbed ahold of Tsukishima's back, digging in scratches as the blond began to thrust his hips.

“Fuck-Kuroo!” Tsukishima moaned.

“Are you close? Shall we do something else that feels fun?” Kuroo released him with a similar sounding  _ pop _ to the one he made before, standing up on his feet as he stroked his hand on the side of Tsukishima’s face. .

“Y-yes. Something fun.” Tsukishima was equally both wrecked and frustrated. He was so close to being brought to the precipice of the orgasm he so craved, but just taken off the edge at the last minute. Tsukishima wanted more, he wanted to feel  _ everything _ , but most of all, he wanted to feel Kuroo.

“Turn around.” Kuroo commanded, and even as a demon Tsukishima felt more than happy to oblige, regaining his composure and meeting Kuroo’s demands. 

His legs feeling wobbly as he pressed his back against Kuroo’s chest, surprised at the lack of clothes on him. Tsukishima figured Kuroo must have taken off his clothes in the short time Tsukishima was fighting with his legs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” Kuroo cooed, voice soft as ever as he ran a hand through the side of Tsukishima’s hair. 

He could see their reflections in the mirror as Kuroo reached his hand over to a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Tsukishima still caught the embarrassed, bright red look as Kuroo prepared himself.

Tsukishima could feel himself relax against Kuroo, his muscles trembling less and less as he felt his erection throbbing against his stomach. His eyes stayed locked onto the mirror as Kuroo began trailing his nails up Tsukishima’s body, running his fingers over his stomach and his chest, stopping to flick his nipples back and forth as he pressed kisses along his neck. 

He had never noticed the tattoos covering their backs before, the way the black lines protruded from his back and spread to his shoulders, blending in with his skin in a wavy pattern. They felt different and foreign, but still just as captivating as Tsukishima let his eyes trace them in the mirror. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over them, clawing scratches up and down the skin and making Kuroo moan. He wanted to explore every inch of his new demon boyfriend, and of himself as well.

Kuroo ran a nail over one of Tsukishima’s nipples as he leaned forward, making the blond moan with a delicious purr on his lips. 

“Mrhh.” Tsukishima mumbled when he felt Kuroo place a hand along his butt, grabbing the meat of his ass with wet, lubed up fingers. “Fuck me, Kuroo. Please.” Tsukishima yelped out and Kuroo took the noise as a sign. A smirk on his face as Tsukishima stared back in the mirror, one of those lubed up fingers pressing into his entrance. It was cold, though nothing Tsukishima didn't feel like he was used to. 

He was discovering all sorts of new things about his body today. Like the way he got used to the subtle chill as Kuroo began to thrust his finger in and out of him slowly. With Tsukishima arching his back as his nails pressed against Kuroo’s robust thighs. He could feel the pit of his stomach turn as a hot feeling overcame him when a moan escaped his tongue.

“My god, Tsukki, you feel so tight. Was my biting that good for you? Would you like me to do more?” Kuroo rested his chin atop Tsukishima’s shoulder, his breath tickling against his side in a heated whisper.

“Y-yes.” It was somewhere between a groan and squeak. “But - but first…”

A stiff grunt could be heard coming from Kuroo as Tsukishima dug his nails in, drawing a little bit of blood as he became coated in crimson. He pulled away only for a moment, turning his head so he could make eye contact with Kuroo, not just in the mirror this time.

“Can you cover my mouth, Kuroo? I’ll be loud and…” It was all Tsukishima could muster as their eyes met. 

Tsukishima always had been aware of his own self control, and he knew himself well enough to know all the noises he was capable of making. He knew he couldn't risk being loud and he could feel his control waning at the very thought of Kuroo sinking his teeth into the pale flesh on his shoulder. 

There was a moment of silence, of pondering, a huff of air and a smirk fell on Kuroo. Flesh still bright red in the flush of embarrassment, now with a little bit of extra blood on him as he looked at Kuroo’s aroused expression. 

“Well, I’m quite fond of the cute noises you make, Tsukki.” Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss along his jawline, rubbing his teeth against his skin without biting. “But if it’ll make you more comfortable, I’ll oblige. Though, only on one condition.” Kuroo grinned, mischievously and provoking, and Tsukishima could feel a chill run down his spine as he waited for Kuroo to speak. “We’ll use my fingers.”

“O-okay…” If Tsukishima's face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. 

He forced himself to get comfortable against Kuroo again as the hand that was still titillating his nipple broke free, leaving Tsukishima in a frustrated, cold state from the lack of contact as Kuroo’s fingers slithered up and entered his mouth.

Tsukishima didn't know what he expected to feel, with warm fingers rubbing against the saliva of his tongue. He could feel the hot sensation as Kuroo’s slender fingers and sharp nails scratched against him, a moan shivering through him as Kuroo pushed two fingers of his other hand back into him. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo getting oh so close to hitting against his prostate as he neglected to curl his fingers. 

His tongue danced with Kuroo’s fingers as his sharp nails drew blood when they pressed into him. The taste of wet metallic coating Tsukishima’s mouth as he licked it up, scent fading away on his tongue as he purred and Kuroo added another finger. 

“Tsukki, you’re so tight. Do you want me to fuck you?” Kuroo pressed a little bit further, barely skimming the end of his prostate as Tsukishima whimpered. 

“Plws.” It was a combination of a moan and Kuroo’s fingers against him serving as a rather efficient gag. It felt oddly amazing, like Tsukishima thought he could get used to this as Kuroo trailed his tongue along his shoulder, biting down on Tsukishima’s skin.

“What was that? You know you have to speak up if you want me to do something? Can you do that for me,  _ kitten _ ?” Kuroo cooed, pulling both his hands out of Tsukishima as he caressed them across his cheek, a small splatter of blood lingering on his fingers. 

Tsukishima could still smell it as he locked eyes with him, a predatory glance. It was a look that Tsukishima found himself not being able to ignore as he spoke on command without a second thought.

“Y-yes. Please, fuck me, Kuroo.” His words were soft as he begged, but it was all Kuroo needed to hear, slipping a condom on as he turned Tsukishima back around, holding him steady as they both looked at each other in the mirror.

Kuroo gave him a warning eye as Tsukishima nodded before he entered him, with Kuroo giving him a sly wink in the mirror. 

Tsukishima couldn't help but cry out the second he felt Kuroo enter him, starting with the tip and moving slowly. His legs felt like they were giving out, giving him no choice but to brace himself and place his hands against the still bloodstained wall. He felt completely vulnerable as the sense of pure pleasure came over him, face red and the erection still against his stomach reminding him of how very close he had been.

Another moan rolled off his tongue, and Kuroo took this opportunity to slip his hand back in the blond’s mouth, his fingers rolling over Tsukishima’s tongue as his other hand reached around and grabbed ahold of his throbbing cock. 

Tsukishima could feel himself being teased, Kuroo rubbing his thumb over his slit as the thrusts got a little deeper. Bringing him to that precipice that he so craved. He had to fight the urge to bite down on Kuroo’s fingers from the sheer force and pleasure of it all.

“F-fuck, Tsukki!” Kuroo purred like a wild animal, sending a shiver through Tsukishima’s body as Kuroo continued to move his hand up and down at a faster rate. His thrusts barely missing the deepest parts of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima tried to say something but couldn’t. His words remaining muffled against Kuroo’s fingers, but perhaps that was for the best. 

In the matter of seconds, Tsukishima fell off the precipice he had been so craving, and a sticky wet trail coated his stomach. He thought about some kind of retort, looking at his wrecked face and the way Kuroo’s eyes were lidded seemed like the perfect opportunity for one of them to say something snarky. However, Tsukishima could feel the exhaustion wash over him, huffing with hot pants as Kuroo got slower and slower, pulling out after several minutes and carrying Tsukishima onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling?” Tsukishima woke to a familiar voice, one he was certain asked that same question a few hours prior. His body felt weak with muscles aching as he felt the warm, loving touch of sharp nails on his back, his eyelids slowly lifting up and seeing Kuroo smiling at him.

It was a comforting feeling as Tsukishima came to. Sitting up on the soft bed, realizing what had just happened and that they were both still naked. His head felt like it was spinning as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“What happened?”

“You fell asleep.” Kuroo said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, rubbing a calming hand on Tsukishima’s back as he leaned forward. His voice soft and smooth, and it was hard not to smile as Tsukishima stared at him, noticing those inevitable bite marks occupying his skin. “Now that I think about it, a human transforming into a demon should have had a rather tiring effect on you. Perhaps having sex wasn't the brightest idea.”

“You’re just realizing that now?” Tsukishima tried to conceal a laugh, grinning as he leaned back on the bed, nuzzling himself into Kuroo’s warmth. It was nice to have a moment of calmness before whatever chaos was to come.

Tsukishima didn't mention it or care to think about it before, but a human leaving the agent organization and willingly joining the demons, let alone becoming one of them, had to have caused all sorts of problems. He was surprised there wasn't an all out war happening with the agents demanding to know what happened to their two members. Well, it really wasn't Tsukishima’s concern anymore, he chose this life over one with the agents, and even after the transformation, he still didn't want to go back.

“So, what happens now?” Tsukishima dared to ask the obvious question as he continued to lean into Kuroo. 

There was still a lot that he didn't know. Was he technically considered a member of Nekoma now? What kind of powers did he have? Would the agents be planning something? He could have probably asked any of those questions, but instead he went with a vague one, one that he knew he didn't really need an answer to at all.

He glanced over at Kuroo and his eyes were concentrating, locked onto the other side of the room, mulling over an answer, pouting out his lower lip as he pondered, and Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to kiss that lip.

“Whatever you want to happen, Tsukki.” Kuroo smirked, it was like he could read his mind, leaning forward and planting a kiss on the side of Tsukishima’s face. “You’re not bound by any sort of rules, though Nekoma could certainly use the help, but you can do whatever you want. Start a war, run away, kill some people and take some souls, make out with me, the choice if yours, Tsukki.” 

It was amazing how Kuroo could make anything and everything sound so enticing. Tsukishima felt himself hanging onto his every word, and the way Kuroo’s lips perked up with each new syllable. He swore he could still smell the fresh scent of blood on his lips and that itself made his heart racing. 

Tsukishima pondered it for a moment, there was no sense of order, no sense of things needing to be done, it was quite literally, chaos, and he thought he liked the sound of that. He was already getting used to his new body and he thought there might even come a time when he would wake up and enjoy his new appearance, and all of the perks that came with it. Not to mention getting to be with Kuroo every day.

“So, what’ll it be, Tsukki? What do you want to do first?”

It took everything in Tsukishima not to smile with Kuroo grinning back at him. This probably wasn't the optimal first choice for someone when they turn into a demon, but it was the only thing Tsukishima wanted when he first laid eyes on Kuroo. Kuroo was mysterious and enticing, and it only became more obvious the longer he spent with him. Tsukishima was pining over the demon but more than that he was in love with him, and in love with the way they both laid still covered in blood together, and he never wanted any of this to change.

So to Tsukishima, the choice was obvious, and he grinned back as he leaned closer to Kuroo, lips spreading and mouths becoming dangerously close.

“I want to kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people said they wanted me to turn my fic [Blood Pining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12329301) into a series, and the first thing I wrote for it was smut. I regret nothing.  
> I feel this is a little off to me? Idk, while reading through this something about it felt weird, but I still hope you enjoy it.  
> I'm not sure if this is the end of the KuroTsuki arc for this series, but I know next I will be working on some IwaOi, it might take me awhile to get it out, but I hope you look forward to it.  
> Also feel free to comment and give me suggestions, ideas, or things you would like to see in this series in the future <3
> 
> Thank you for reading<3  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Feel free to come chat with my tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
